


The Darkest Night

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Implied m/m relationship., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser searches for an injured Ray.





	The Darkest Night

**Title:** The Darkest Night  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Implied m/m relationship.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser searches for an injured Ray. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

It had been such a stupid fight. Why did he let Ray get to him like that? A smile crept across Ben's face. You know why -- because you love him, and he loves you. He's probably sitting downstairs in the Riv right now laughing his ass off at the reaction he got. Well, he wasn't going to play the game tonight. No, he was just going to sit here and wait for Ray to come back and apologize -- Turnbull, indeed! 

Ben's thoughts were interrupted by a streak of lightning and a rather large thunderclap. It was going to be one hell of a storm. Let's see, where was he? Oh yes, Turnbull. The man was a complete idiot. Ben wouldn't even consider... 

Fraser heard the gunshot quite plainly. He jumped up and ran out of his apartment and down the stairs, followed closely by Dief. The Riv was still parked there, but Ray was nowhere to be seen. "Ray... Ray, where are you?" There was no reply. Ben turned and entered the dark alley next to his building -- he should have grabbed a flashlight. No time to go back for one. Another flash of lighting -- that helped some -- followed by booming thunder and... a torrential downpour. Ben looked up and said, "You're not making this easy you know." A great crack of lightning answered him. "Sorry." 

* * *

Not far away, Ray Vecchio was lying in a pool of blood -- his blood. How did he manage to get himself in these situations? Fraser, that's how. Ray saw this guy creeping around the building so naturally he had to go and follow him and make sure he wasn't up to anything illegal -- and the son of a bitch shot him. Ray had walked right into it with his eyes wide open. You're really losing it, Vecchio. What was that? Was that Fraser calling his name? Ray tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was a moan. Benny... 

* * *

"Ray... Ray..." Ben's heart was racing. Where was he? Fraser turned down another alley, searching frantically for his lover. Dief ran ahead. The wind had picked up. It drove the rain into his face like a swarm of bees. He had to find him. No, he would find him. Another alley, a dead-end this time. No sign of Ray. Oh, God... 

* * *

Ray was cold, so cold. He was shivering. Benny, stop hogging the blanket will ya. No, I don't want a drink of water. No! What? It was raining -- no, it was pouring -- and Ray was getting soaked. This isn't exactly how I had planned to die -- cold, alone and wet in a dark alley. I was hoping to die while making love to Benny. Ray smiled. Yea, holding Ben close, thrusting into him, and just as we both climax... I die happily of a heart attack. That's how I should die, not like this. Not like this. Ben, where are you? 

* * *

Diefenbaker turned a corner and began barking wildly. Fraser was there in a heartbeat. "Ray..." He knelt down next to his lover and checked his pulse -- faint, but there. Ben reached in Ray's pocket, took out his cellular phone, and dialled 911... 

* * *

It was the longest night of his life. Ben had tried to comfort Mrs. Vecchio and the rest of the family, but it didn't help when he broke into tears. At least one of the nurses had given him a towel and blanket, murmuring something about pneumonia. A man in green scrubs finally approached the family. 

"Mrs. Vecchio..." 

"Yes. My son..." 

"...Is alive. He's critical, but stable. He was very lucky. A few more inches and the bullet would have pierced his heart. He's going to need lots of rest." 

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see him?" 

"He's still unconscious, but maybe for just a minute." 

"Benton, you go." 

"No, Mrs. Vecchio, he's your son..." 

"Go, I know what he means to you." She kissed him gently on the cheek. 

Ben stood over the bed in ICU, staring at the maze of wires connected to his lover. He brushed a hand over Ray's cheek, noting how peaceful he looked. Ben looked around and, sure no one was looking, placed a kiss on Ray's forehead. "I love you, Ray. Come back to me soon." 

* * *

The Vecchio's dropped him off at his apartment. Fraser took a shower and called in sick. He'd grab a few hours sleep, then go back to the hospital. That's where he was needed. That's where he belonged. 

The End 


End file.
